A lot can happen in a night
by lilirishprincess
Summary: Caroline and Klaus slept with one another after the night of graduation. She is in Mystic Falls and he is in New Orleans. She finds out she is pregnant in an unexpected way and two other people are there to protect her. Will she tell Klaus? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Mystic Falls is the home to vampires, werewolves, doppelganger and even hybrids. But now there is a new evil in town. And now there is no way to stop him, since Bonnie is dead. She was the only one that could have stopped Silas. Now things are changing and nobody knows what to do anymore. This is only the beginning and we where wrong thinking that Silas would be dead in a rock. The magic dead when Bonnie was killed. Now we have to find a way to kill Silas for good. Even if that means killing ourselves to protect the ones that we love.

Klaus was packing his home up again. It was time to move on. It was best that he went back to his town, New Orleans. There was only one person that he wanted to come with him. But he knew that she would never because all of the pain the he caused her. But once he was gone he knew that she wouldn't have to see how much she is hurting from everything. Klaus was packing up all of his paintings and he came across the snowflake one. It reminded him of Caroline.

He wasn't really thinking about if Silas would come and torture him. Since he wasn't able to give him the cure that he wanted. And that was why he was on the run again. His sister no longer cared about him, and he knew it was from stabbing her with the daggers all of these centuries. This was no shocked to him because his family had been falling apart. After they promised to stick together and that family meant everything to them.

Klaus was busy packing his things when he heard a door open. But what he didn't know that one person was Caroline. And he wouldn't know how to handle this since up to this point she hated him.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline walked inside Klaus's home. She wasn't sure if he was going to be there or not, but she had to at least try and see. When she walked into the living room area, she saw him packing the rest of the house. 'He was really leaving' she thought to herself. She felt her heart break.

"Klaus" Caroline tried to get his attention. It seemed to work too because he spun around so quick. If she wasn't a vampire, she wouldn't have seen it.  
"Caroline" she loved the way he said her name. "What are you doing here?" He asked a little confused.  
"I didn't like how we left things at the football field" Caroline just shrugged. To be honest, she didn't know why she was there either, she just had the need to be there... With him.  
"I am a little surprised to see you here" he confessed.  
"Same here, but while I am here, why are you going to New Orleans? Why are you leaving me?" She asked, she was hurt but wouldn't let it show.

'Oh no' he thought to himself. He couldn't tell the woman that completely captured his heart that he had slept with someone else. Someone who the blonde hated with every fiber of her being. 'She is going to hate me' he thought to himself. 'She will never forgive me' he kept thinking.

"There is some business in New Orleans that I need to take care of" well it wasn't a total lie. He wanted his kingdom back and the only way to do that was to take down Marcel.  
"What is so important there that you can't do here?" She asked. 'Why are you asking him this? He is finally leaving, you should be happy. He hurt your friends. He killed Jenna, he used Elena as a blood bag, he ran Tyler out of town. Tyler! Do you remember him' a voice in her head kept saying to her. The blonde vampire just ignored it.  
"I have to be there Caroline, I am sorry" he apologized.

The young vampire just nodded. She should be glad that he is leaving, she shouldn't be here trying to get him to stay. Caroline should be at home waiting for Tyler's arrival. Caroline looked to Klaus, this was it, this was his final night in Mystic Falls.

"I wanted to give you something" crap! What was she going to give him? She had nothing. Why did she say that?  
"What is it?" He asked confused. She got him something?

Caroline hesitantly walked over to him and slowly leaned in. She brushed her lips against his. She pressed a small kiss to his lips and pulled away. She looked back to Klaus to see his eyes were closed and his mouth was hung open.

"Goodbye" was all she said before she began to make her way out of the mansion. Just as she was about to reach for the door, she found herself with her back against the door and a pair of lips attacking hers. She didn't need to open her eyes to see who was kissing her. Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck and Klaus's hands were gripping her waist with need. The two were having a heated make-out session against the door. Caroline felt herself getting wet. She was still in her dress from graduation so she could feel her damp underwear against her thighs. Caroline pulled away and Klaus was a little confused before Caroline ripped off his jacket along with his tie. She then ripped his white under shirt in half and it left Klaus completely shirtless in front of her. Caroline kissed his neck and began to move her lips down. She was leaving a trail of heated kisses in her wake. Her lips made it to Klaus's chest before he pulled her back up.  
"Are you sure you want this?" He asked, he didn't want to take advantage of her.  
"I am positive" he looked into her blue, green eyes and saw lust and love in them.

He hoisted her up and flashed them to his bedroom. He shut his bedroom door with his foot and threw Caroline on his bed. She bounced a bit but Klaus flashed on top of her. He attacked her neck with kisses and small bites with his human teeth and she let out whimpers and moans. Klaus's hands found their way to the bottom of her dress and in a quick movement, he lifted it above her head and it was on the ground. Klaus was practically growing more harder then he already was. Caroline was wearing a black lacy bra and underwear set.

"You will be the death of me" he whispered to her. She couldn't help but giggle at him. In a swift movement, Caroline's panties were on the floor along with her dress and Klaus inserted three fingers inside her clit. Caroline's giggles turned to moans. He began to pump his fingers in and out of her painfully slow.  
"Klaus" she moaned. The young vampire threw her head back in pleasure. 'Of course he'd know how to pleasure a woman' Caroline thought to herself. Klaus quickened his pace and her moans got louder. Klaus felt her walls tighten around his fingers and he knew she was close.  
"Come for me love" he whispered in her ear. He had to admit that he loved the sounds he was hearing from her. With that little wolf girl, he just fucked her, he didn't even do any of this to her, that was a one night stand, one that shouldn't have happened but it did. He fucked her against a table before moving them to one of the guest bedrooms. There was no way in hell he was going to bring that pathetic excuse for a girl up into his room, but Caroline on the other hand, she got to feel the wonders of pleasure and got to see his bedroom. She was the only girl in a thousand years that he has brought to his bedroom. All the other girls got fucked in a guest bedroom or against a wall. Caroline was the only one worthy of getting his bedroom and pleasured by him.  
"Klaus!" Caroline screamed at the top of her lungs when she came. The Original hybrid happened to love this. He kept pumping his fingers to help her with her high. When all her juices were covering his three fingers, he pulled out of her and licked her sweet delicious juices off his fingers.  
"You taste wonderful" he could practically moan at how wonderful she tasted. Caroline looked at him with hooded eyes and flipped them over so she was on top.  
"My turn" she whispered seductively. In her vampire speed, she took off Klaus's black dress pants, his boxers, and dress shoes. She saw how big he was and her eyes widened. 'Wow' was all she thought. None of her previous boyfriends or lovers were that big, Damon came a little close but still.  
"Like what you see?" Klaus teased. All she could do was nod. She leaned down and took his hard length in her mouth. Klaus hissed from pleasure. Yes he had woman try to give him blow jobs but he would never let them because all he wanted was a quick fuck. The only girl besides Caroline to actually give him a blow job was his first love, Tatia. Caroline took him all in and he was shocked. Tatia couldn't fit him in her mouth, but Caroline got it all to fit. She sucked him long and hard and Klaus couldn't help but moan. It felt amazing to him. Caroline pulled him out of her mouth and moved her hand to his dick and began to pump fast. She could hear Klaus's moans and him panting. She could tell he loved this and she loved doing this.  
"Caroline!" Klaus shouted as he came.

She licked his juices until it was all gone. Klaus looked at her with so much lust in his eyes, she knew that he'd most likely be the best lover she has ever had. Caroline felt Klaus flip them over so he was on top. Before Caroline could process the new position, Klaus thrust into her and she screamed out. She wasn't used to having someone this big inside of her. Klaus began to move and finally Caroline came back to herself and she matched his thrusts. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned when she felt him go deeper. He couldn't believe this was happening. Caroline the woman he is in love with, is actually let him fuck her and he enjoyed it.  
"Harder" Caroline pleaded. Klaus didn't need to be told twice. He went harder and faster into her and her moans got louder and his groans began to get louder as well. Caroline felt herself coming. "Klaus!" She screamed at the top of her lungs when she came hard and fast. Klaus kept thrusting until she came down from her high and not that long after was he coming as well.  
"Caroline!" He practically growled. Klaus's eyes changed to his amber eyes and his fangs came out. His werewolf side was coming out and he had no idea why. This never happened to him before. Caroline watched as Klaus stopped moving and looked at her with his amber eyes. She touched the veins under his eyes and he forced his werewolf side away and his blue eyes came back again.

"That was amazing" Caroline said to him.  
"It was indeed" he agreed.

Klaus pulled out of her and the two laid side by side on his bed. He pulled the covers on the two of them. They looked at one another and couldn't help but smile at one another. It was the best night in their life.

*Next morning*

Caroline woke up in Klaus's bed alone. She turned to where Klaus was laying and saw a note on the pillow. She opened it and it read:

'Last night was the best night in my entire life. I am sorry when you woke up and saw me gone, I have a lot of business in New Orleans and had to leave. I will cherish our wonderful night together in my heart and mind until you finally come to me. I know you're not ready yet, but we have forever and I will wait for you. - Klaus'


	3. Chapter 3

It has been one month since Klaus left town. It has been one month since their one night stand. Caroline tried to put that in the back of her mind. Tyler wasn't coming back to Mystic Falls and she knew there was nothing that she could do. But she wasn't going to let that get in the way of living her life. Caroline finally finished high school and was getting ready for college. She was told that Bonnie was spending the summer with her mother. And since her mother was a vampire it only made sense.

Everything was going good in her life. Expect for the fact that Tyler dumped her. She couldn't believe it but she wasn't going to let this bother her now. She knew that now that she was a vampire, there would be more chances of romance. Right now she would have to think and help get rid of Silas. Then life would get better then she would think about how she was alone. She still had all of her friends, but then she would be facing the music. That she was no longer in a relationship but that would also be a good thing. This would mean that she is single and can see whoever she wants.

She was sitting outside enjoying the nice weather that was happening. Caroline was sitting on the porch swing just relaxing. If only this moment would last forever. Then they would have to focus on the problem at hand. She the had to worry about the end of the world. There are times that she thinks about what her human life could have been. But that really doesn't matter because she was a vampire. And she was embracing it.

Caroline then started to blink because she thought that she seen two people. But she knew that they were dead. This is when vampire speed came in handy because it took no time to defend herself.

"What the hell! I know that you two are dead!" She then pointed at Kol. "You wanted to kill me and I have no idea about your brother. It seems like none one in your family can be trusted!"

This was going to be a lot harder for them. Since Kol did try to kill her friend Elena and Finn wanted to kill himself for his mother. And that would be the end of vampires. Because every vampire had to come from someone who was bitten. And it would always lead back to one of the originals. Now she had bigger problems, two people that she really hated is here and they seem alive.

Finn was the one to break the ice. "Ok yes we tried to kill you in the past. But we where sent here on a mission." Finn wasn't sure how she was going to take the news. Caroline was just waiting for them to explain what was going on. She knew that they where both dead, because she cleaned the area where Kol was stabbed. Finn didn't want to waste anymore time and just blurted it out. "Caroline you are pregnant!" This is when Caroline was confused. She knew that this couldn't be happening, she was a vampire and knew that she couldn't be pregnant.

Kol then smirked as he was watching Caroline. "You are pregnant with Klaus's baby. The whole reason that Finn and I was brought back. The spirits want to protect this baby so we were sent back." This was all too much for her to take in. How could this have possibly happen? They only had sex once and she hadn't seen him since. And this was something that she wasn't thinking at the time. She was a vampire and knew that she couldn't get pregnant. She want answers and she wanted them now. " If I am really carrying Klaus's baby, how did I get pregnant?" Since Kol was the one to tell her the news, he figured that he would explain how this was possible. "Klaus's werewolf side is the reason that this was possible."

This is the point where Caroline was freaking out. There should be no way that she was pregnant and it was Klaus's baby. And here was two dead vampires who was sent by the spirits to protect her. The one person that she need right now was her best friend, Bonnie. That is when she reached in her pocket and grabbed her cell phone. Bonnie's cell phone was ringing and it wasn't being picked up. "Come on Bonnie pick up! I need to you now."

She needed Bonnie to explain why Kol and Finn where back from the dead. Bonnie was the only person that would be able to explain this to her. Elena would have no idea what she is going through right now. Well it seemed that Bonnie wasn't answering the call. Bonnie was stand their beside of Caroline but nobody could see her.


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline still didn't know whether to believe the Mikaelson brothers or not. That whole family couldn't be trusted. Especially the moral one of them all. Elijah. He kept making deals with Elena, just to back stab her in the end, it was awful if you asked Caroline. She looked at the two brothers and scoffed.

"Yeah right, there is no way in hell that I am pregnant" Caroline said to them both.  
"Weren't you listening, Niklaus's-" Caroline cut Finn off.  
"I know what you said, but I am dead and so is Klaus" Caroline replied.  
"Magic made Nik a vampire but he was born to be a werewolf, you were born human" Kol explained. "But was turned into a vampire, so basically magic made you a vampire as well darling" Kol continued.  
"Do you hear yourself right now. I am dead. Would you like me to spell it out for you?" Her bitchy side was coming out.  
"If you don't believe us, how about we prove it to you" Kol suggested.  
"How?" Caroline asked confused.

All Kol did was give an evil smirk before flashing over to Caroline and flashing away from the Forbes house with Caroline in his arms.

*A few minutes later*

Kol and Finn had compelled their way into getting an ultra sound done on Caroline to determine whether or not she was pregnant. The three vampires sat in a room waiting for a doctor to come in and basically confirm why Finn and Kol were there. A woman walked in, she looked to be in her mid-thirties.

"Hi, I am Dr. Jones. It says here you're supposed to get an ultra sound done" the woman read off the clip board.  
"Apparently" she glared at the Mikaelson siblings.  
"Okay, please lay down and lift up your shirt for me" the Dr. Ordered.

The young blonde did as she was told and Dr. Jones placed the green cold gel on Caroline's stomach, before grabbing the wand and smearing the gel around her flat small stomach. Dr. Jones looked onto the screen and found what she was looking for.

"Found it, you're a month along" Dr. Jones pointed to the small dot.  
Caroline looked and saw there definitely was a baby in her. "Holy shit, there's a baby in there?".  
"Yes, congradulations. Now lets hear the heart beat" Dr. Jones pressed some buttons and the room was filled with the sound of an irregular heart beat. Both Dr. Jones and Caroline were confused. "That is strange, heart beats never sound like that" before Dr. Jones could do anything, Kol was in front of her.  
"You will say nothing to no one about this. The heart beat was as normal as all the other children's heart beats you hear. Now how about you print us out a picture so we can go on our way" Kol compelled her. Dr. Jones did what Kol asked her to do. Caroline wiped off the gel and put her shirt down again. Dr. Jones handed the ultra sound picture to Kol and he gladly took it. "Now forget we were here".

The three vampires walked out of the doctors office. Caroline was still a little confused on why her child's heart beat sounded irregular. She didn't know why though.

"Why did my baby sound like that?" She asked the two Originals.  
"Because, you're a vampire, Niklaus is half vampire, half werewolf. Your baby is like Niklaus, a hybrid, so the heart beat isn't normal" Finn explained.  
"This is all so confusing" Caroline groaned.  
"Well now that you have your proof, we should get down to business" Kol started.  
"What business?" Caroline was completely and utterly confused on what Kol was talking about.  
"The business of getting you out of town" Finn cut in.


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline was confused at what Finn was saying. Why did they have to leave town? This was her home. And her friends and family were here. None of this was making sense, she couldn't believe that she was pregnant. And she was carrying Klaus's baby. Nothing was making sense at the moment. She didn't even know how it was possible that Kol and Finn were living. The fact that Bonnie didn't answer her phone call was freaking her out. She was the only one that could explain why this was happening. Kol could see that Caroline was worried why Bonnie wasn't picking up the phone. And both him and Finn knew the real reason.

"Caroline you have to stay calm for the baby. I am sure that Bonnie is just busy." Kol explained. That is when she took a deep breath. "I am calm and I have to think about what's best for this baby." Even though she knew she was pregnant, she still couldn't believe it. She was going to be a mother. It was something that she wanted so much. But after becoming a vampire she knew that this dream would be impossible. How was she going to explain this to Elena? Caroline knew that she would have to sometime. She would have to tell everyone that she was carrying Klaus's baby. And with what has happened in the past; she knew that it was something that she didn't want to do. They would ask her how this was all possible. She would just explain it like Kol and Finn did.

...

Caroline was home, packing some of her things. She really didn't know how she was going to explain this. She felt like she was leaving without saying goodbye. Caroline knew that Kol and Finn where waiting for her outside. She didn't know where she was going, all she knew was that she had to leave town. She then sat down and wrote a letter to her mom, explaining why she had to leave town. Finally she had her clothes packed in a bag and started to walk outside. She then walked over to Kol. "Ready to leave when you are."

Elena was outside of Caroline's house. And that is when she had seen Caroline with Kol. She didn't waste anytime and used vampire speed. "What the hell is going on?! Why the hell is Kol here? He is supposed to be dead." It seemed that Elena wasn't giving Caroline time to explain what was happening. But she then was right next to Caroline and started to blink. Elena was confused because she heard a heartbeat. And she knew that everybody here were vampires. Caroline then looked at Elena and smiled. "I'm pregnant." This only shocked Elena because she knew vampires couldn't have babies. "How is this even possible? I mean you are a vampire and vampires can't have babies."

But before Caroline could explain Finn spoke up. "The reason that she is carrying a baby is because she had sex with Klaus. And since he was born a werewolf and Caroline was born a human. The baby will be a hybrid." Now Elena was shocked, her best friend was pregnant. And she was carrying Klaus's baby. Right now she wasn't sure what to say. "Wow Caroline I don't know what to say. I thought that it would be impossible. But I guess you are going to be a mom." Caroline then was smiling. "Yes I know it is going to be good. But I have been told that I need to leave town and I don't know the reason just yet."

Elena then hugged Caroline, she knew that her best friend wasn't leaving forever. Kol and Finn were walking to the car and Caroline then turned to Elena. "Please you can't tell anybody that I am pregnant or that it is Klaus's baby." Elena smiled. "Your secret is safe." And that is when Caroline then climbed into the car and they started to drive out of town.


	6. Chapter 6

Caroline had fallen asleep while Finn was driving to god knows where. She still couldn't believe that she was in a car with two Originals. Kol turned around in his seat and looked at the blonde vampire that was laying across the back seat. He couldn't believe he was back to the land of the living but it was to protect the blonde vampire carrying his older brother's child. Kol turned back around to face the front.

"When do you think we should call Niklaus to let him know?" Finn asked.  
"He cannot know Finn, you know that" Kol said to his older brother.  
"That is his child" Finn replied.  
"I know that Finn, but we cannot tell Niklaus. He will want Caroline to join him in New Orleans and you know that, that witch and wolf bitch are planning something against him. They will just use Caroline as a pawn in their little plan. We promised the witches we would protect Caroline and our nephew or niece" Kol reminded Finn of the deal that they had made with the witches that brought them back to life.  
"Fine, but we might be visiting our boxes soon" Finn scoffed.  
"Niklaus wouldn't dagger us, we're protecting his unborn child and the woman he is in love with" Kol pointed out.

Finn has been driving for around five hours now. After two hours of driving, Caroline finally had went to sleep. Kol decided that he should get some sleep as well, dying and coming back was tiring.

*The next day*

Finn has finally arrived at where they would be staying. Finn remembered that he had a home at where they were now. Austin, Texas. When the car stopped in the driveway, Kol jolted awake and looked around. He looked to see that he was in the middle of the woods and in front of him was a mansion. It wasn't as big as the one in Mystic Falls, but it was big.

"Nice home brother" Kol was impressed. Finn never really had this much taste before.  
"Thank you, Sage had designed it" Finn couldn't help but let a small grin come onto his face at the thought of his girlfriend.  
"Oh brother" Kol muttered under his breath. He got out of the car and opened the back door. He gentally pulled Caroline out of the car and she awoken from being moved. Kol held onto her until she was fully awake.  
"Where are we?" she finally asked.  
"Austin, Texas" Finn said as he came to stand next to her.  
"That far!" Caroline was shocked.  
"Yes, now please enter" Kol gestured to the house.

Caroline looked back at the mansion and pouted a little bit before walking into the home with the two Originals following her.

*New Orleans*

Klaus has been completely miserable for the past month. He had left the woman he loved back in Mystic Falls while he came back to New Orleans empty handed. He knew that he should have dragged her to New Orleans but he wouldn't put her in such danger. He cared to much about her. Ever since he came back to New Orleans after leaving Mystic Falls, he had found out that Elijah brought the wolf girl into the house. It pissed the Original hybrid off. It was bad enough he was stuck with her until the baby came and now she is living in his home. He was in his art room drawing in his sketch book. He was drawing a picture of Caroline (shocker) and it was coming out beautifully. He was disturbed by his older brother.

"Niklaus" Elijah called to him.  
"Yes Elijah?" Klaus answered but he didn't look up from his drawing. He heard Elijah walk in and the scent of the little wolf was in the room as well. He could really careless about the little wolf and the child.  
"I am taking Hayley to see Sophie" Elijah said.  
"Okay" Klaus continued to draw.  
"Aren't you coming?" Hayley asked.  
"Let me explain this to the two of you so both of you can understand. I could give a flying fuck about you and that child. You and that child could both die during child birth and I would careless. So no, I am not coming" Klaus went back to his drawing.  
"Niklaus-" Klaus cut off his brother.  
"Goodbye Elijah!" Klaus said to his brother.

Elijah sighed and looked to the wolf girl. He pulled her out of the room and he knew it would take time for Klaus to get used to the fact of being a father, but he wasn't so sure if Klaus was ever going to like being a father. It had already been a month and he had not cracked yet. It was exhausting.


	7. Chapter 7

Caroline had called Elena. Bonnie wasn't there when she needed her. It wasn't like Elena was tied down to anyone. She left the Salvatore brothers, now she was going to be there for Caroline. Elena explained to Jeremy that she had to leave for a while. She knew that he was still missing Bonnie. And Elena was torn from staying with her brother and helping him through this or going to Caroline. She kept her promise and didn't tell anyone about how Caroline was pregnant. But Elena was excited for her best friend. She didn't know how everybody would react that this was Klaus's baby. Since Klaus has done everything to hurt everybody. He used Elena as a blood bag, killed her aunt Jenna and even ran Tyler out of town. Elena didn't care, she was going to be there for her best friend. Kol was alive, which she was the one who helped killed him. And Finn wanted to kill the whole vampire race just because his mother wanted it to end.

Elena spent all night driving. She needed to be with Caroline as soon as possible. She was glad that she was a vampire and didn't need sleep.

...

Caroline had been staying in her room, she wasn't sure how to act. Here were two people who hated her and wanted to kill her. Now they were here trying to protect her. She knew that she would have to trust them to do the right thing. It seemed like death changes a person and maybe this was for the best. Her main concern was to think about either her little girl or boy. She was still tickled that this happened to her. She wasn't sure when she wanted to tell Klaus that he was a father. She knew that he was busy with what he was doing in New Orleans. Caroline felt as she was in her own world thinking about the baby. She always pictured herself with two children and to be married. Well she knew that one of those did come true. She was going to be a mother.

...

Elena finally pulled up and seen the house. 'So this was where they took Caroline' Elena thought to herself. As much as she hated it she would have to trust them. Even though it killed Elena to trust someone who she felt was her enemy. It was going to kill her but she had to remind herself that this was for Caroline. But she knew that she was going to be in trouble because of Kol.

...

Caroline felt the only person that she could trust was Sage. It turned out that when Finn and Kol were brought back, so was their blood line. Sage had been the one who told her that she should call Elena. Caroline knew that at some point she would have to trust Kol and Finn. So far they have done nothing to hurt her. All they were doing was protecting her. And also they where protecting the baby, this was the only thing that was important to her. She really didn't care if anything happened to her as long as her baby would live.

Today she decided that she would go outside to enjoy the warm weather. It was hot in Austin, Texas and she wanted to take in the beauty. That is when she seen Elena and that is when she started to run to her best friend. Elena smiled as Caroline was hugging her. Caroline was grinning as she was glad that Elena could be here. " Elena, I'm so glad that you could come." She knew that Sage would find Elena a room for her to stay in, because Caroline wanted her there. And they would do anything that she wanted.

Elena was doing her best not to think about Silas. She knew that everything would be fine and everything would be taken care of. Both Caroline and Elena were heading into the house until they seen someone else pull up. Now Kol, Finn and Sage were standing on the porch. The person then got out of the car and was smirking. "Hello Elena, it's so nice to see you again after you made me a human."


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone was beyond shocked to see Katherine Pierce standing there with luggage. Why was she there? No one could answer that besides the famous Katherine Pierce herself.

"What the hell are you doing here Katherine?" Elena asked confused and angry.  
"Well since you made me human again, I needed protection from my enemies and since Caroline got herself knocked up by Klaus and was now being protected by two of the Originals. So why not come here" Katherine smirked.  
"Oh hell no, we're here to protect Caroline and her child. Not you" Kol said to the doppleganger that betrayed his brother 500 years before.  
"Aw, that is a pity. Say Caroline, how does it feel to have Klaus fuck you and leave you?" Katherine asked.  
"He didn't leave, he had business to attend to" Caroline answered.  
"Right, business" Katherine smirked.  
"You better keep your mouth shut Katerina" Kol warned.  
"So you haven't told her" it was more of a statement then a question. "Pity".  
"Told me what?" Caroline asked.  
"Nothing" Finn replied.  
"Katherine" Caroline didn't believe the Original brothers right now. "What don't I know?".  
"Remember that wolf girl Hayley?" Katherine asked.  
"Apparently" Caroline sighed. What did the slut have to do with any of this.  
"Klaus fucked her and knocked her up. That is why he is in New Orleans. He is getting ready to take over as king with the wolf and their unborn child by his side" Katherine confessed.  
Caroline felt her eyes tear up. She turned to Kol and Finn. "Is this true?".  
"Yes it is. That is another reason we were brought back. Since Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah were protecting the wolf, we were sent to protect you" Kol answered. He felt bad for the blonde girl for some reason.

Caroline let out a sob. She couldn't believe it, Klaus slept with Hayley, how could he? Elena and Sage made a move to comfort her but she flashed away into the woods.

"You couldn't just keep your mouth shut?!" Elena looked to her doppleganger.  
"It was better that she knew. None of you could keep that from her" Katherine felt a little bad for Caroline. She always did like Caroline in her own way.  
"Not while she was pregnant!" Sage shouted.  
"Whoops" Katherine grinned.  
"Should we go after her?" Sage looked to Elena.  
"No, I have known Caroline all my life and right now she needs to be alone" Elena sighed.

*With Caroline*

She was flashing through the woods but she had to stop because of the tears that were clouding her eyes. She still couldn't believe it. Caroline sank to the floor holding her stomach while sobbing. 'How could he?' She wondered to herself. When she got sick of crying, she pulled out her cell phone and dialled his number. Klaus answered on the third ring.

"Love?" He was shocked but happy she called.  
"How could you?" She asked in a defeated tone. Her voice sounded odd because of the crying.  
"What are you talking about? What's wrong?" Klaus was worried.  
"How could you sleep with Hayley and get her pregnant and then sleep with me?!" She was shouting now. She heard Klaus do a sharp intake. "Was I just a piece of ass to you?!".  
"What? No! You're so much more then that to me" Klaus had to make her see that what he said was true.  
"You fucked her! And didn't tell me. I actually believed that you wanted me forever" Caroline was too pissed to cry.  
"Caroline, everything I have said is true. I intend to be your last love. Always and forever" Klaus confessed.  
"Why?! So I can play step mommy?!" Caroline shouted.  
"Please calm down" Klaus pleaded.  
"I hate you" Caroline said with so much hatred.  
"You don't mean that" Klaus said after a few seconds of silence.  
"I will never forgive you Klaus. I hope that she was worth it, because you can rot all alone with no one by your side because all you will have, is a whore and your baby. You lost me the moment you slept with her, I just didn't know until now" Caroline hung up on him.

She turned around to see Kol and Finn standing there. Caroline didn't hear them there but by the look on their faces, they had heard the entire thing.

"He isn't going to find out about this baby, because I don't want him here" Caroline walked passed them.

*With Klaus*

He was sitting on his bed reading when his phone went off. Klaus looked at it to see Caroline calling. He felt his dead heart leap with joy at just seeing her name.

"Love?" he was shocked and happy that she was calling him.  
"How could you?" He instantly could tell something was wrong. Her voice wasn't the same.  
"What are you talking about? What's wrong?" He was getting worried.  
"How could you sleep with Hayley and get her pregnant and then sleep with me?!" She was shouting. He took in a deep breath. How did she find out? "Was I just a piece of ass to you?!"  
Now it was his turn to be mad. How could she think that low of him. "What? No! You're so much more then that to me".  
"You fucked her! And didn't tell me. I actually believed that you wanted me forever" she yelled. He did want her forever.  
"Caroline, everything I have said is true. I intend to be your last love. Always and forever" he confessed to her. She had to see he was being truthful.  
"Why?! So I can play step mommy" Caroline shouted to him.  
"Please calm down" he pleaded, Caroline had to know that Klaus didn't want Hayley or the baby.  
"I hate you" Klaus felt his heart being ripped out when he heard those words. He knew she meant them because of the hatred in her tone.  
"You don't mean that" he finally managed to say.  
"I will never forgive you Klaus, I hope that she was worth it, because you can rot all alone with no one by your side because all you will have, is a whore and your baby. You lost me the moment you slept with her, I just didn't know until now" Caroline hung up on him and Klaus felt the tears come to his eyes. He lost her. He was so pissed off right now. He threw his phone against the wall just when Rebekah walked in. The blonde had heard everything and knew her brother was upset about it.

"Nik?".  
"What?" his voice sounded hoarse.  
"Elijah said we're needed" she answered.  
"I don't care anymore. I hope that bitch dies. She ruined my life" Klaus turned to his little sister. She saw his blue eyes covered with unshed tears.  
"Elijah really needs us" Rebekah didn't know why, but it sounded important.  
"Fine" he growled.

The brother and sister walked out of the house and into Klaus's SUV. Rebekah decided to drive since Klaus was still shaking with hurt and anger. They pulled up to the graveyard and they both got out. They walked to the crypt and saw beheaded witches and the only two people left alive were Sophie and Hayley. Elijah was wiping blood off his hands.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Rebekah asked.  
"Why don't you confess all that you told me?" Elijah looked to the witch and wolf girl.  
"The child isn't yours" Sophie watched as Hayley lowered her head.  
"What? You said it was" Rebekah looked at the wolf with disgust.  
"I thought it was, until before Elijah got here with Hayley and the spirits told me the truth. The child's father is a different hybrid, one that isn't you" Sophie looked to Klaus.  
"Tyler Lockwood. Of course" Klaus sighed. He was glad that he wasn't going to be a father, but he lost the love of his life to the wolf girl.  
"But they told me something else" Sophie said before any of the Originals could move to kill.  
"What is that?" Elijah asked. He didn't know there was more, if he had, he wouldn't have killed the witches.  
"Your brothers Kol and Finn are alive again" Sophie answered.  
"What?" Rebekah had tears well up in her eyes. Her brothers were back? "How?".  
"Witches on the other side made it possible for them to come back, they had a mission to fullfill" Sophie responded.  
"Where our my younger brothers?" Elijah was going to find them and bring them home.  
"I don't know, but they were brought back to protect a blonde vampire" Sophie confessed.  
"Caroline Forbes? Why?" Now Hayley was asking the questions.  
"Because, she is Klaus's mate and when they slept together, she conceived a child" Klaus was shocked. Caroline was his mate? She was pregnant with his baby? "Kol and Finn were brought back to protect her".  
"That's impossible, she is a vampire" Hayley was angry. She knew she was going to die, she had lied to everyone. She knew from the beginning that Klaus wasn't her child's father.  
"Not when she is Klaus's mate. She can only have children if she sleeps with Klaus" Sophie explained.  
"Now that, that is explained, you have a price to pay" Klaus looked to Hayley.  
"You wouldn't kill a pregnant woman" Hayley wasn't sure what he would do.  
"You made Caroline hate me. She found out about our night together and now she refuses to speak to me" Klaus's amber eyes came out. His fangs were out in the open and the veins under his eyes were blood red. His inner wolf was itching for a kill.  
"You never told her, that is your fault not mine" Hayley spat back.  
"Never talk back to an Original" Rebekah warned.

Without any notice, Klaus flashed over and ripped Hayley's head right off her body. Klaus turned to Sophie and she had admit that she was scared right at that moment.

"The deal between us is off" Klaus then ripped her heart out and threw it against the wall.  
"Niklaus" Elijah spoke.  
"Don't apologize Elijah, I don't want to hear it" Klaus let his blue eyes return.  
"What do we do now Nik?" Rebekah asked.  
"Well, we're going on a road trip. Our brothers are back and two new additions are about to be in our family" Klaus smirked.

Not long after were the Originals forgetting all about New Orleans and focusing on what matters. Getting their family back.


	9. Chapter 9

Caroline was sitting on the couch with Sage and Elena. They decided that she could use a girl's night. That was why Kol and Finn weren't there. This was to keep Caroline from thinking about Klaus. Elena was doing her best to cheer her up. And so far it looked like Caroline was staying strong. She didn't want Klaus to know that she was pregnant with his baby. After finding out that he slept with Hayley and that she was carrying his baby, she wasn't going to crawl back to him like a weak women. She had to be strong for her baby and knew that she would raise the baby herself. But she knew that her friends and family would help her.

Elena then thought she should be the first one to speak up. "So Caroline have you found out what you are having yet?" Caroline then was smiling. "No I want to be surprised." Sage knew that the first rule about girl's night, no talking about guys. So she wasn't going to bring up Klaus's name. "But I am sure that you have a girl and boy name picked out since you want to be surprised?" Caroline already had two names picked out. "Well if it is a boy I think Jacob Henrik and if it is a girl I think Waverly Jade." Both names that Caroline had picked out were beautiful.

Sage was smiling. "I am sure that you are going to make a great mom and both names are beautiful." Caroline loved all things that both Elena and Sage were saying. And tonight was about keeping her mind off of Klaus. She didn't need him or even want him anymore. He told her that he would be her last love. But well it seemed like he had a one track mind. If it wasn't for the fact that Kol and Finn said that their mission was to protect her; she would already be in Mystic Falls. But she had to stay here in Texas. By now she knew that her mom read the letter. Caroline would rather have her mother here, she would know what to do. Right now she just had to trust everybody. Soon her bundle of joy would be here and she knew things were going to get easier.

Katherine decided that she was going to crash this party. That was why she had a bottle of alcohol in both of her hands. "So why don't we liven this party a bit?" Elena was about ready to kill Katherine. "Are you really that stupid? Pregnant women aren't supposed to drink." Katherine the started to roll her eyes. "Yeah I am not that dumb, this is for me and maybe me for later." The bottle then already was opened and Katherine was already drinking. Sage then looked at Katherine. " Why are you still here? After what you did to Caroline I thought you would be already out of town." Katherine then rolled her eyes. "I told you since Elena made me a human I need protection from my enemies. And since two originals are protecting Caroline it would be best for me to be here."

Right now Caroline was just going to try to stop the fighting. "Hey, I don't care if she stays. I just want no stress." Elena was going to do her best to put the past behind her. Even if she hated Katherine and she made her life a living hell. She was going to do this for Caroline, her best friend. Caroline then looked at them. "I think that I am going to call it an early night. I really love how you put this girl's night together for me. But I think that the baby is making me sleepy."


End file.
